


(my) Safe Place

by Kuroosama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aomine is a blessing, Aomine rescue Kagami, Break Up, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied toxic relationship, Kagami is an emotional mess, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, bad break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroosama/pseuds/Kuroosama
Summary: Break ups are always difficult no matter how long the relationship has been going on, and even if it hurts sometimes it is better to let things go in order to have good things coming your way....If Aomine hadn't shown up this time, Kagami would be lost.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga / Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	(my) Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY!
> 
> That's it. Good reading!
> 
> [not beta-read]

**(my) Safe Place**

Screams, profanities and slamming doors were still all too loud in Kagami’s ears. The redhead was sitting on the couch, staring at the window. Eyes blurred as tears kept falling on his cheeks. He was angry, but he was also hurt. He was feel a clamping pain filling his chest, tightening his heart and knotting his stomach. A whine got caught in his throat. He was not gonna let out any ugly crying; he would prevent at all costs to become an even more of a mess. If he falter just a little now he would succumb to misery and despair.

He was feeling lost.

Lost in a billion of thoughts of what could have happened if…

Thoughts that creeped in his head saying that things would be different if…

Familiar voices echoing through his memories telling him where it all went wrong.

Kagami’s mind was playing in slow motion the scenes from last hour over and over again, trying to convince him that there was another way to fix things. That things could be fixed only if he…

Kagami’s eyes only diverged from the window to look at his own hands, which were balled into tight fists; his short nails were starting to hurt the palm of his hands but that wasn’t bothering him. He had endured worse. He was enduring his worst pain right now, a few scratches and cuts were nothing compared to the feeling of abandonment and betrayal he was feeling right now.

But maybe…

A part of his mind was still holding onto the idea of hope and of making things work out again. Ideas of what he could do, and how he could do it. Plans of how to reapproach the man he… loved? Right? Otherwise he wouldn’t be desperately trying to have that man back, to convince him that they could make it, that he still wanted them to be together. He could change, he would change if that was what it was needed to have him back.

This could work.

Kagami grabbed his phone so fast from the table next to him that he knocked over the glass of water he had gotten earlier. Cursing was the only thing he did regarding the shattered glass and the wet floor, as his attention was solely on the messaging app he got opened. He was ready to type, his fingers clicking over the letters quickly forming a sentence. ‘Let’s talk please’.

Kagami was ready to hit send when his phone started ringing. He got startled and for a moment he thought he saw the name of his lover on the screen. But it wasn’t. It was Aomine Daiki. Kagami pondered whether he should answer it or not, after all, the man who was calling was the reason for his destroyed heart and fogged mind. It was all because Kagami apparently spent more time with Aomine than with his boyfriend. Apparently, Kagami talked about how Aomine was amazing, and how his movements in the basketball court were fluid and mesmerizing more than once every day. Besides that, apparently Kagami called Aomine’s name during his sleep.

Kagami answered.

“Yo, Kagami! Where the hell are you!?” The deep yet boisterous voice rang on Kagami’s ears, and for a minute he wished Aomine was there with him.

“Oi, Kagami? Answer you idiot!” Aomine was not known by his passive and calm temper and hearing the man on the other side of the line getting pissed at Kagami for not readily replying to him, it cracked open Kagami's last resistance of holding back all the tears and pain in his chest. He sobbed, babbling words that were not making any sense for himself except for Aomine’s name that slipped through his lips like a mantra, as if he was his savior. The last thing Kagami heard was Aomine’s voice saying something about not to move a muscle. At that moment, the phone was gone from Kagami’s hands, hitting the floor. Kagami's hands immediately reached his face, trying in vain to dry the tears that kept falling. He laid down on the couch, his legs close to his stomach and one of his hands was covering his mouth while the other clutched his shirt close to his chest.

Time passed.

His phone forgotten on the floor.

Thoughts not running wild anymore in his head.

Tears almost dried on his cheeks.

Hiccups slowly stopping.

Kagami finally closed his eyes and drifted off. He woke up a few minutes later when his door swung open and closed harshly.

“Kagami!” The man who entered like a storm in his apartment was quick to make his way to the redhead on the couch, crouching next to him and petting his hair - a comfort act.

“A-Aomine… you— he—“ Kagami tried to say something but then a lump in his throat prevented him from continuing, tears pooling his eyes again.

“It's okay, I’m here.” that’s all it took for Kagami to move again, clinging to Aomine. He let the tears fall again. He let that man see and hear his weakest side, his ugly, desperate cries.

Aomine hugged Kagami in a tight, reassuring embrace. His hands making soothing movements on his back, hair, arms, and sometimes his fingers ventured on Kagami’s cheeks, drying the few tears that stubbornly still wanted to fall. It didn’t take long for Kagami to take a deep shaky breath, and still clinging on Aomine he said in a murmur,

“We fought and he left for good.” Kagami bit his lower lip when he felt his chest constricting again, but he continued, “He complained… Saying I don't give a shit that I only think about my 'basketball buddies’ — his words.” Kagami took another deep breath, “He said… he said I… and you…” his words were once again stuck in his throat, a lump that didn’t allow him to keep going just got worse as he tried to voice the real reason for the breakup.

Aomine’s hands were still making soothing movements on Kagami’s back, and the only sounds coming from his mouth so far were short murmurs of acknowledgment and encouragement. However, when Kagami could not proceed with his explanation he decided to voice his thoughts.

“He's a jerk who I will gladly punch in the face for you.” Aomine’s voice was dangerous, deadly even, "I'll give him an ugly black eye and a bloody nose. I'll kick him on the stomach and tell him to leave you alone and never show his face again.” There. Aomine said it. Everything that Kagami expected him to say, Aomine did. For a second, Kagami was horrified with the idea but he chuckled - it wasn’t really that of a bad idea if he thought again, and Aomine would definitely do that if he asked him to.

Aomine got a hold of Kagami’s chin and lifted it so the redhead would look at him. Kagami saw that wicked smile on Aomine's face and in return he timidly smiled back.

“Let's fix something for you to eat. I’m hungry and I’d give anything for that delicious food of yours right now.” Aomine said, the dark tone on his voice completely gone, giving space for a cheerful but with a hint of laziness in it, just like his usual self.

Kagami frowned upon the request but he also was glad that Aomine was trying his best to get him out of his misery by making him occupy his time on something productive. Kagami slapped playfully Aomine’s shoulder, clicking his tongue he replied, “Is food the only thing you think of?”

Aomine laughed, “if it’s your food then yes!”

That laughter, that smile… Aomine’s whole self ignited something in Kagami, every single one of his actions made Kagami want to move forward. And that was exactly what he did. Placing a hand on Aomine’s shoulder the redhead pushed himself up in a straight position, his feet on the floor and ready to get up. Yet, one of Aomine’s hands was still on his arm, sliding carefully to Kagami’s own hand until they were holding hands. Kagami’s eyes focused on their hands, on the warmth and comforting feeling that was rising on his chest. When Kagami looked at Aomine’s face again, the blue haired man was staring at the joined hands. In those blue intense eyes, a spark of something that Kagami could not quite grasp was clearly being exposed. If the redhead dared to take a guess, he would say that Aomine was hurt. Though, such idea was ridiculous, Aomine wouldn’t be feeling that, he certainly wasn’t the one who got dumped and had his feelings shattered that day.

Kagami got lost for a minute in the swirl of thoughts in his head until he felt the blue haired man pulling him up. Kagami stumbled and almost fell on the couch again with the sudden motion, but Aomine holding his hand prevented such fate. Now, he was standing with Aomine, their noses almost touching. Kagami could feel the warm steady puffs of breathing touching his cheeks, and for a moment he thought Aomine would move forward and close the distance between them. But instead, Aomine pulled him towards the kitchen.

“C’mon, let’s fix us something.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow at the clear command, but said nothing. He let himself being dragged to the kitchen, and he let Aomine decide what they should eat. He was just following whatever request Aomine had and almost mechanically Kagami was preparing the food. For the next minutes, Kagami was absorbed on his task of cutting, stirring and mixing ingredients. Every now and then he would hear Aomine saying that it smelled good or that he should add something else to the food. By the time he had finished cooking, Aomine had put the dishes on the table and was waiting for him to bring the food.

Eating with Aomine had proved to be pleasant. His heart was not aching like before, his tears were not wanting to fall again, and his mind was far from focusing on the stressful events of the day. They fell into an exciting conversation about basketball, MBA, bets on which player was going to be the next star and so on. When their dishes were empty and their bellies full, Kagami decided to take a shower. Aomine promptly lunged himself on the couch and turned on the TV.

Kagami’s shower was long. He let the droplets of water wash over all the remaining distress that still clung to his body and mind. There, he allowed the events of the day to be washed over as he remembered the aching pain that crawled his body for long hours. The torture that he put himself into just to figure out how to fix things, when clearly there was nothing to be fixed. In that spur of moment, Kagami’s mind supplied the memories of his fear of being alone right after their breakup, and he remembered clearly how desperate he was to have the warmth of someone next to him again. And then, Aomine called and somehow rescued him, preventing his cloudy judgment to take the best of him. If it weren’t for Aomine, he would have made the stupidest mistake of his entire life. He was glad that another disaster was avoided. He didn’t need to suffer twice, once was enough.

When Kagami got out of the shower he was expecting to see Aomine on the couch, but he wasn’t. For a while Kagami thought the other man had left, but as soon as the lights of the bedroom were turned on, he saw Aomine comfortably laying down on his bed with his phone on hands. Aomine looked at him and gestured for Kagami to come closer, to lay down too. Kagami stilled right there and then, and he was sure he was blushing because Aomine chuckled and that characteristic teasing smile was on his lips.

“Get your ass over here, Kagami."

The redhead didn’t promptly moved, he was still dumbfounded by the fact that Aomine was on his bed and asking him to go over there, to lay down with him. Kagami wasn’t sure what was happening, that was not something that they had ever done before. Yet, Kagami had cried in front of Aomine, he had clung to the other like his life depended on it, and he had let the other comfort him. Now thinking about the events of the day, Kagami had done many things that was not usual of him, and Aomine had seen a side of Kagami that he wasn’t sure he wanted the other to know. In any case, Kagami was positive that from now on he would blush every time someone said 'Aomine' and 'sleep' in the same sentence. Even though he wasn’t sure how to act, and his face was burning of embarrassment, he walked to the bed and laid down next to Aomine.

“I’m here. What now?” Kagami asked with a frown, trying to not make it a big deal.

Aomine turned to his side to face Kagami who was laying on his back.

“Now you sleep.”

Kagami’s head turned fast to face the other with wide eyes, “What?” He asked, already forming another reply but he got interrupted.

“Sleep is the best medicine, isn’t it? Or was it a good bath is as good as medicine?” Aomine shrugged, “either way, you should rest.”

Kagami blinked once, twice… and he was still processing what was happening, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was an uncertain, “What about you?”

“I'll be here.” Aomine said, his voice going an octave down, “right next to you.” He cleared his throat, “now get some sleep.”

Kagami didn’t have time to protest because the next thing he knew Aomine was flicking off the light switch next to the bed. The room got dark but not enough to conceal everything. He saw Aomine pulling a blanket over them and getting comfortable, facing the opposite direction of Kagami. The redhead wanted to fight, object such arrangements but he soon felt his eyes closing, the comforting company of Aomine making him relax faster than he thought. Kagami moved to his side, getting comfortable himself, his back almost touching Aomine’s. He was drifting fast and when he was one step away from blacking-out Kagami felt a strong arm pulling him closer, now his back was against a broad chest and his legs were touching the others. He was being spooned, Kagami’s mind provided as an afterthought. Instinctively, Kagami’s own hands held the one circling his waist, slightly pulling it and bringing the other body closer to him. Only then Kagami felt another hand playing with his hair, a soothing movement that soon was forgotten as he fell asleep in Aomine’s arms.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all,_

_You’re my wonderwall_

_(Wonderwall - Oasis)_


End file.
